monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Wonka-Jellington
Candiah Wonka-Jellington, more commonly known as Candy,' '''is a 16-year-old portion of the Blob. She was created by the monster-affiliated sugary food entrepreneur Willy Wonka and a scientist and adopted by the former as Batch #815 in Experiment #8708. Thus, she is Gooliope Jellington's sister. Biography Personality Candy looks as '''sweet' as a cupcake on the outside. Her joyful and cherubic behaviour is something that everybody loves about Candy. She’s a social butterfly who loves mingling with others. However, she suffers from an existential crisis to why she was created, which her adoptive father has long kept the reasons for from her. In general though, one would really enjoy Candy’s bubbly personality. Appearance Candy’s natural appearance is a large mass of pink slime. As she grew, she learnt to take the appearance of a female. Her skin tone is darker than that of Gooliope’s. Wonka helped to distinguish Candy’s facial features and about everything else that needed to be distinguishable through processing and coloring her facial features. Her ‘clothes’ are not actually clothes...they are, but is a special sort of fabric that Wonka engineered so that in the case that Candy accidentally melts because of high heat, her dress also melts into her being so that no one would suddenly find out a random pile of clothes on the floor . Hence, when Candy is in a plasma form, it looks like a multicolored blob of slime. No worries: when she reforms, whatever outfit she wears reforms perfectly. History Candy’s history is just supposedly about the same as every other child of the Blob. The Blob was an asexual thing with no life form of its own. However, a radioactive substance with life-giving properties was administered to the Blob by the scientist who created it, and the scientist, whoever he or she was, ‘reproduced’ the Blob thousands of times to gain identical copies of the Blob. Sadly, the original Blob died. Before they did, the Blob had an identity and a personality, just like everybody else. Their name was *cue the clichéd unpronouncable first name* Jellington. In honor of the first Blob, the scientist decided to name all the blobs that followed after ‘Jellington’. But anyways, even though the blobs were created for experiments, the scientist set many of them free. One of them was Gooliope Jellington, also known as Batch #816 in Experiment #8708. Most of these blobs were created for random purposes aside from testing, also known as: by-products. However, one of them had a special purpose. That someone was Candy. However, she never knew this and thought she was just a Blob that was adopted randomly by Willy Wonka. Originally, Willy Wonka, who was a normie renowned for his association with a special species of monsterkind (ahem Oompa Loompas) and his famous sweets and chocolate (in both the world of normies and of monsters) desired for a child. However, he suffered from testicular azoospermia, which in other words meant he could not get any biological children. However, he did read up on the Scientist’s creation of living Blobs, which gave him the idea of collaborating with the scientist on a totally new idea: a living sweet-related Blob that would act as Wonka’s daughter. The scientist was initially skeptical but eventually agreed. The experiment was a success. Candiah Jellington was Batch #815 in the same experiment that Gooliope Jellington was created from. However, Candy grew up under the story that she was only adopted by Wonka under the adoption system, which constantly leads her to wondering what is her purpose in her un-life. Since her creation, she still doesn’t know that she was birthed for a purpose. The reason for this secrecy is that Wonka, who later had a huge argument with the scientist (which led to something of disastrous consequence involving Wonka suing the scientist and completely shutting down the scientist’s reputation), did not want Candy to meet her biological father because of the terrible terms both of them left after their last meeting (which was Wonka winning the case to sue the scientist). The reason why Wonka sued the scientist was because something went terribly wrong during the creation of Candy (like all experiments). A poorly transported gene here and there, and it mutated the whole thing, giving her one: a low melting point and two: a life-threatening form of cystic fibrosis (a respiratory disease that causes chronic respiratory and digestive problems due to the buildup of mucus in the lungs over time but in Candy’s case her breathing pores in her slimy skin constantly gets blocked up - don’t ask me how it works). They managed to stabilize her condition for the time being but the damage was done. Candy was most likely not going to live past 30 years. I mean, Wonka could have ordered for another prototype to be created but he didn’t because he found value in preserving Candy (for she was a living thing). Frankly, Wonka has not revealed this piece of information to Candy. How Candy came to Monster High was that on a particularly hot day, she melted and got stuck on a ghoul’s shoe (Cleo de Nile). When she finally managed to reform indoors, she found herself at Monster High, where she quickly blended into the student body due to having monster-istic characteristics. Eventually, after a while of observing lessons (and contacting her surrogate father on her whereabouts), she bumped into Gooliope Jellington. They discovered similarities they had with each other and then came to a logical conclusion that they were somehow related. Later, Candy formally enrolled at Monster High but still does not know who created her. She consistently suffers from asthma attacks and other breathing problems caused by her cystic fibrosis but she’s learning to deal with them. Relationships Family Willy Wonka Candy loves her surrogate father for adopting her and caring for her all these years. She especially loves his mind-blowing and bizarre candy-making factory. He makes an effort to spend time with her in his underground laboratories, which is where he creates all his wacky recipes and bring to life new Oompa Loompas. Personally, Candy has created some Oompa Loompas with Wonka’s help and...they’re not the best but neither is she. Candy loves her father a lot but she does not tell him of the depression that she is going through to find her self-worth when it comes to her existential crisis because she does not want to worry him further when he’s constantly trying to settle issues about their candy-making factory, especially when it’s run by one man. Friends Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Romance Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet Candy is really scared of wild/domesticated animals because they can shed their skin/feathers/scales/fur onto her and it gets her into a really sticky situation when they lend on her.. Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Candiah is a pun on the name Delilah. ** An earlier version of her name was Candyiope Jellington, to follow Gooliope's name as a pun on the name Calliope ** the driver did not realise Gooliope's name itself was actually named after 'Calliope' * Candy was created for the High Heels from Hell's April 2019 contest. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:High Heels from Hell Category:HHH